${819 \div 17 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Solution: ${1}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }17\text{ go into }{81}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${81}\div17={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{13}$ $\text{How many times does }17\text{ go into }{139}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${139}\div17={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${3}$ $\text{Since } 3 \text{ is less than } 17 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {819 \div 17 = 48 \text{ R } 3} $